Luggage
by nuttynat1000
Summary: It's inspection day at the SGC. Rated T to be safe


26th of May. The date today. Also, unfortunately, the day of the SGC kit inspection. All teams going off-world that day had to have their packs checked, just to make sure they were taking all….. _approved _ kit. Before he even checked who was going off world he knew it had to be SG1. Of course it was. The General sighed and rose tiredly from his chair to meet Sergeant Davis in the gate room.

This would be interesting.

SG1 were already waiting in the gate room after being postponed on their mission by Sgt Walter Davis. General Hammond could tell they were confused by his sudden appearance as all pre-mission banter stopped. After all, it wasn't every day he came down to see them off.

"Alright people, today's inspection day. I can't let you go off world until I've checked your packs"

"Not to be blunt sir but……why?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked uncomfortably.

"To make sure my people aren't taking unauthorised items off world. Now, all of you empty your bags so Sgt Davis can check your kit!"

So they did, Jack muttering under his breath and his 2IC, Major Samantha Carter, grinning at him and his childlike complaints.

Sgt Davis worked his way down the line, starting with Teal'c whose bag was emptied first. He checked through all Teal'c's stuff. It all seemed to be pretty standard, MREs, canteen, sleeping bag, first aid kit but then again it was Teal'c. What else could he expect?

"Thank you Teal'c. You can repack your stuff." Teal'c only bowed his head in response.

Next, it was Dr. Jackson's turn. He had a feeling some of this would be less than standard.

"I'm sorry but 4 books? How can you need 4 books for an 8 hour mission? And 2 pairs of spare glasses!" Davis looked at the general exasperatedly; clearly not able to comprehend how anyone could go through 3 pairs of glasses in 8 hours. Daniel looked at the general, hoping for some sort of reprieve.

"He's got a point, Dr. Jackson. Do you have a decent answer?"

Daniel squirmed under the general's stare. "Well sir, I need something to do…and the glasses…well you know me! I'm just so clumsy!" Daniel offered, shrugging.

"I'm sure you do" Hammond said dryly "1 set of glasses and 3 of the books will stay here"

"Yes sir" Daniel answered miserably.

Sam knew she was next and just stared at the floor Oh God, if he thought Daniel was bad…

Davis almost went into shock while sorting through Major Carter's kit. He'd always thought of her as the perfect soldier…

"Glamour magazines? Astronomy books? A razor! Hair wax? Major, you have more non-authorised stuff in here than you do authorised!" Davis looked at the general, who was also clearly shocked. Davis was getting a headache. But then again, when did SG1 conform to the rules?

"**All** of it **must** stay here," Davis stated, bristling - all five feet four of him.

"But, sir. A girl's gotta keep up her appearance…"

"No arguments, Major" The general said firmly.

"Yes sir" sighed Sam., simultaneously managing to pout

"Every damned month. It's the same every **damned month!" **Davis muttered under his breath. SG1 looked at him innocently. It was a 'Who? Us? Never!' look. Hammond just stood there open-mouthed.

Oh dear god, it was O'Neill next. If Carter and Jackson were bad then who knew what he had.

Just looking at the pile on the floor made his head throb. He looked at Jack, who just smiled innocently back.

Oh, holy hell. A GameBoy, 6 spare games, 12 spare batteries, a CD player and 2 CDs, well thumbed paperbacks, astronomy books, **condoms**… Davis didn't even need to tell Hammond…

"Condoms, Colonel!" Hammond yelled.

"Well sir, we don't want any mini-O'Neills running around, do we now?" He replied oh-so-innocently. The sergeant just raised his eyebrow at O'Neill in disgust.

"What!"

"Jack… we already have one," his wife, his 2IC, looked at him.

Hammond just smiled and shook his head. Davis had given up even **trying **to figure out how SG1 got away with the things they did.

"And as for the GameBoy, sir, well I'm sure you can understand how bored I get with Carter's soil samples and Danny's translations…"

"I'm sorry sir, but these aren't authorised items"

"Oh come on, Davis! Please General?"

Hammond just looked at him. Jack slumped, defeated.

"Come and get all this back** after **your mission." The general scooped it all up before walking out of the gate room, hearing Jacks muttered protests in the distance.

He watched them walk through that gate, wondering, once again, would they come back? Who knew? They were the best team he had, faults though they had he thought, looking fondly at the collection of personal items in his arms. He snorted his amusement softly and walked to his office to await their return.


End file.
